


join us (together we are great)

by hxllxwxxn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Smut, cumming, not really joshler but its somethin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxllxwxxn/pseuds/hxllxwxxn
Summary: two beautiful boys contrasting flawlessly





	

when josh comes his whole body tenses

his wet lips form an o shape around whatever beautiful sounds come out of the boys mouth

his eyebrows knit together over his unfocused eyes

when tyler comes he goes slack

his jaw goes slack, his eyes close

the only sound hes making is silent prayers of josh's name over and over

covered in sweat and cum the two beautiful boys finally fall asleep. 

tired.


End file.
